


Owltober 29th: Wanted Criminals

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [29]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Lilith finds out exactly what Eda deals with.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Owltober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Owltober 29th: Wanted Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> Just a real simple one today. Lilith and Eda go to work and Lilith realizes "Wow I suck huh"

Lilith sprinted after Eda, nearly tripping when her heel got caught in a crack in the cobblestones. She righted herself, arms windmilling, and continued running. She had to. The Coven, her ex-Coven, was chasing after them. She knew this would happen eventually, she was technically a wanted criminal now, but she didn’t expect it to happen so soon. Eda had spent years avoiding the Coven, how had they found them so quickly on the first day back in the market?

Eventually, the sisters lost the guards in an alleyway deep into the market. They had been running for a good 10 minutes, and they both leaned over, hands on their knees, and sucked in air like it was their first time breathing. After they had both caught their breath, Eda straightened out, bones creaking. “So Lily? First time running from the guards, how’s that feel?”

Lilith looked at Eda like she had sprung a second head. “How’s that feel? Terrible Edalyn! Not only am I not much of a runner, but I was also just chased through the markets like a common criminal by members of my ex-coven, some of them that I recognized!”

Eda cackled, slapping a hand on Lilith’s shoulder before her face became surprisingly serious. “And now you know just a little bit of how I’ve felt for 30 years.” 

Lilith was stunned from the statement, realizing exactly what Eda meant. “Edalyn, I…” But she was cut off by a swipe of her sister’s hand.

“No Lily, I know you’re going to apologize again and just don’t. I know you’re sorry. You’ve said it so many times now. This is about proving that you mean it. Actions, not words.” And with that Eda turned, walking to the end of the alleyway, peeking her head out to check for guards. “Alright we’re in the clear. Let’s get back to the house, today’s a bust anyway.”

Lilith’s eyebrows furrowed at the statement. “But we barely sold anything today. How do you make snails if you just leave the market at the first sign of the guards?”

Eda turned around, an eyebrow raised. “It’s never just the guards Lily. Today was a slow day as is. I’ve been gone for 2 weeks and still we barely had any customers upon my Grand Return.” Eda shrugged. “Slow days just happen sometimes, you get used to it.”

The wheels turned in Lilith’s head as they mounted their staffs, heading back towards the Owl House. Lilith was so used to schedule, to things happening the same way every time, to always knowing how much she had to work with. How did Eda live with this much uncertainty? Not knowing if she was going to bring in enough snails, not knowing when the guards might show up, not knowing if someone she trusted was going to betray her? She supposed that’s why Eda trusted so few people.

They arrived back at the house to find it surprisingly empty. There was a note from the human, no Luz, saying her and King had gone over to a friend’s house for the night. Which means it was just the two of them in the house now. As Lilith stood uncertainly in the living room of the Owl House, the chaos of the space surrounding her, she knew she had to do something. “Edalyn, if I may ask, how do you find anything in this house? It seems like everything is just scattered wherever it first fell.”

Eda turns to Lilith, a look on her face as if Lilith had asked the dumbest question. “Well Lily. Usually, I would just summon whatever I needed with magic. But you know.” Eda drew a circle which instantly fizzled upon completion. “Thankfully most of the clutter is just human junk, most of my important things are actually organized.”

Lilith perked up at the last word, intrigued, and feeling as if maybe she could finally be useful. She hesitated for just a moment before asking. “Edalyn, would you be willing to teach me your organizational system? I could then use it to organize the rest of the house, at least make it easier for us to find things.”

Eda searched Lilith’s eyes for a second, seemingly seeing something that made her eyes soften slightly. She smiled, mouth turning up around her fang. “Alright sis, let’s see what we can do.” And they did. They spent the rest of the night discussing organizational schemas and cleaning and boxes. There was arguing, there were compromises, but most importantly, there was a comfort the two sisters hadn’t felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
